<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supermarket Flowers by Rosethouartsickxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312388">Supermarket Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx'>Rosethouartsickxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson x Neville Longbottom [Two-Shot] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Pansy Parkinson, Gryffindor &amp; Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-Canon, Sad and Happy, Song: Supermarket Flowers (Ed Sheeran), St Mungo's Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville besucht seine Eltern im St. Mungo Hospital und wird dabei von einer ehemaligen Mitschülerin begleitet, deren Beweggründe er kaum verstehen kann.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom &amp; Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson x Neville Longbottom [Two-Shot] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2287685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supermarket Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bei diesem One-Shot handelt es sich um eine Songfiction zu "Supermarket Flowers" by Ed Sheeran.<br/>Es gibt eine eingelesene Version auf meinem YouTube-Channel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk-mWVVqt5M</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Nach zwanzig Jahren wusste Neville Longbottom nicht mehr, was er seinen Eltern noch mitbringen sollte. Im Grunde genommen wusste er, dass es Zeitverschwendung war sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, doch er konnte das St. Mungo Hospital nicht mit leeren Händen betreten. Aus Angst, was er mit seinen Händen tun könnte, wenn sie keinen Buchdeckel, Blumenstrauß oder eine Murmel umklammerten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Manchmal bekam er auch etwas zurück. Sägespäne – wo immer sie herkamen -, benutzte Taschentücher oder alte Kaugummipapiere. Souvenirs aus einem Paralleluniversum, in dem Frank und Alice Longbottom lebten seitdem er denken konnte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Frank und Alice. Mum und Dad.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Du starrst, ich dachte das hättest du dir abgewöhnt.“ Sie erinnerte ihn manchmal unheimlich an seine Großmutter. Vielleicht ließ er es nur deshalb zu, dass sie ihn begleitete, obwohl sie nicht einmal besonders gut miteinander befreundet waren. Obwohl sie einander nie besonders gemocht hatten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>(Das war eine Lüge. Er hatte sie immer gemocht, obwohl sie eine furchtbare Person war, die sich so oft sie konnte über ihn lustig machte. Irgendwann, von jetzt auf gleich, hatte sie aufgehört ihn nachzuäffen und ihm blöde Spitznamen zu verpassen. Sie hatte auf den Boden gesehen, wenn sie einander nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts begegneten. Irgendwann hatte sie aufgeschaut und ihn dabei erwischt wie er sie anstarrte. Und gelächelt.)<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Threw the day-old tea from the cup</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Packed up the photo album Matthew had made</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Memories of a life that's been loved</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich konzentriere mich, Pansy.“ Sie lächelte tadelnd.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Du trödelst. Willst du etwa zu spät kommen?“ Seine Eltern wussten nicht wie spät es war. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, wer er war. Trotzdem sah er auf die Uhr. Die Zeit war bedeutungslos. Ihre Hände zurrten an seinem Hemd herum und schlossen die letzten Knöpfe. Dann drückte sie ihm den Blumentopf in die Hand, in dem sich der erste Ableger des Mondveilchens befand, das er in diesem Sommer gezüchtet hatte. „So. Fertig. Ich hab deine Schlüssel. Du siehst gut aus. Wir können gehen.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sie sagte ihm, dass er gut aussah ohne damit irgendetwas sagen zu wollen. Oder eine Wertung in ihre Stimme zu legen. Oder ein Gefühl. Sie sagte es einfach, weil es sich schön sagte. Genau wie seine Großmutter.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Zu zweit traten sie in den Vorstadtregen und ehe die äußere Nässe in sein Inneres drang hatte sie seine Hand genommen und sie in die trockene, grell beleuchtete, betriebsame Empfangshalle des St. Mungo appariert. Sie ließ seine Hand direkt los. Sie berührten einander nie länger als notwendig und das war in Ordnung, denn sie sprachen schon viel mehr miteinander als Neville jemals gedacht hätte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Als er reflexartig auf den Empfangsschalter zuging hielt sie ihn mit einem geringschätzigen Zwinkern zurück. „Du musst doch nicht wirklich nach der Zimmernummer fragen.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich rede gerne mit Amanda.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Dann will ich deinen erbärmlichen Flirtversuchen nicht im Weg stehen. Aber du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass sie einen Verlobungsring trägt.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Sie ist über 60!“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Trotzdem scheint mir, sie ist verlobt, also solltest du deine Absichten überdenken.“<br/>
<span></span>Amanda war seit zehn Jahren die Empfangshexe des Hospitals und da wahlweise seine Großmutter und nun auch Pansy Parkinson ihn drängten so oft es ging herzukommen würde er sie als eine gute Bekannte bezeichnen. Er wusste sogar ihren Geburtstag.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Halt die Klappe.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Beiß die Zähne zusammen und lass uns gehen.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Took the "Get Well Soon" cards and stuffed animals</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Poured the old ginger beer down the sink</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Dad always told me, "Don't you cry when you're down."</em><br/>
<em><span></span>But, mum, there's a tear every time that I blink</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Die Treppen waren leicht zu bewerkstelligen, denn so lange er sich darauf konzentrierte, dass seine Füße nicht übereinander stolperten und seine Finger die Blumen nicht losließen war es möglich an nichts anderes zu denken.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Als sie im vierten Stock angekommen waren und der Boden flach ausgestreckt vor ihm lag, wurde ihm schwindelig.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Du siehst blass aus, du klappst mir doch nicht zusammen, oder?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Nein.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Gut. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich einen Klotz wie dich hochheben könnte.“ Die Möglichkeit ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen thematisierte sie nicht und Reanimationsmaßnahmen zogen sie beide nicht in Betracht. Aber noch stand er aufrecht. Aufrecht und an derselben Stelle. Das Ende des Korridors lag in weiter, angenehmer Ferne. Die andere, zerrüttete Welt war sorgsam hinter einer weißen, nichtssagenden Tür verschlossen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Oh, I'm in pieces. It's tearing me up but I know</em><br/>
<em><span></span>A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Warum ist dir das hier so wichtig?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Das hier?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Du gehst ja nicht mal mit rein. Du wartest immer nur auf mich. Was soll das?“ Die Frage beschäftigte ihn seit fast zwei Jahren und doch kam es ihm völlig verkehrt vor sie laut auszusprechen. Als würde er damit den Zauber, der das alles ermöglichte, zerstören. Als würde er sie damit kränken.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich gehe nicht mit rein, weil ich sie nicht kenne. Und ich warte auf dich, weil du jemanden brauchst, der das tut.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Und warum willst ausgerechnet du dieser jemand sein?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Wiedergutmachung.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Ist ja nicht deine Tante.“ Es war nicht so, dass er Draco Malfoy gemocht hätte, wenn er eine andere Mutter gehabt hätte und somit auch eine andere Tante, doch seine Verwandtschaftssituation machte ihn nicht sympathischer. „Nur die Tante deines Ex-Freundes.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich meine doch nicht, dass ich bei deinen Eltern etwas gut machen will. Es geht um dich.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Um mich?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ja, Lullabottom, um dich.“ Sie grinste und er wollte auch grinsen, doch der unliebsame Spitzname aus der vierten Klasse verhinderte, dass er ehrlich darüber lachen konnte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>So, I'll sing Hallelujah,</em><br/>
<em><span></span>You were an angel in the shape of my mum</em><br/>
<em><span></span>When I fell down you'd be there holding me up</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Spread your wings as you go</em><br/>
<em><span></span>And when God takes you back</em><br/>
<em><span></span>He'll say, "Hallelujah, you're home."</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Es fiel ihm meistens schwerer zu glauben, dass Pansy Parkinson ihn anlächeln konnte als sich daran zu erinnern wie ihr gehässiges vierzehnjähriges Selbst sich verhalten hatte. Das war nicht nett, aber auch nicht zu ändern.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Nicht okay?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Schon okay.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich wollte dich nur auflockern. Du siehst total verkrampft aus. Und meine komischen Sympathiebekundungen machen es nicht besser.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Sympathiebekundungen?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Du würdest tot umfallen, wenn ich „Liebeserklärung“ gesagt hätte, sei doch ehrlich.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Liebeser-“ Ihm blieb das Wort im Mund stecken und er hatte das Gefühl nie wieder atmen zu können. Die Blumen in seiner Hand – die aus der Nähe irgendwie traurig aussehen, doch niemand würde sie aus der Nähe betrachten – zitterten. Pansy lachte und vielleicht lachte sie ihn sogar aus.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Genau das mein ich. Fast tot umgefallen.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, stacked the chairs up</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case</em><br/>
<em><span></span>John said he'd drive, then put his hand on my cheek</em><br/>
<em><span></span>And wiped a tear from the side of my face</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Seine Beine fühlten sich instabil an. Er lehnte sich an die nächstbeste Wand und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern setzte Pansy sich neben ihn. Auf Augenhöhe.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Weichei.“ Sie feixte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Du kannst nichts für deine Eltern tun außer sie zu besuchen, Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen und ihnen beim Sterben zuzusehen. Und eigentlich tun wir alle nichts anderes, wenn wir Zeit mit Menschen verbringen. Wir sehen ihnen beim Sterben zu – und mit etwas Glück sehen wir sie leben. Also lass mich hier sein. Lass mich versuchen irgendetwas für dich zu tun.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich würde dich nicht wegschicken.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Gut so. Ich würde auch nicht gehen. Und wenn du meine Gründe dafür kennen willst, dann frag mich, aber wenn du es nicht ertragen kannst, dann lass es und erspar es uns Beiden.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>I hope that I see the world as you did 'cause I know</em><br/>
<em><span></span>A life with love is a life that's been lived</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich kann es ertragen. Ich will es ertragen.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Weil ich dich mag. Ganz simpel. Ich mag dich.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Aber wir sind keine Freunde, oder?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Mir doch egal. Du bist mein Freund, finde ich, den Rest kannst du mit dir selber ausmachen. Okay?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Okay.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Dann lass uns jetzt endlich gehen.“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sie stand auf und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>(Vielleicht war Pansy Parkinson hübsch. Früher hatte er sie hübsch gefunden und es war ihm peinlich gewesen. Mittlerweile müsste es ihm nicht mehr peinlich sein, aber je besser er sie kannte, umso weniger hübsch war sie. Hübsch war ein Wort für unbekannte, weit entfernte Mädchen. Pansy war nicht mehr hübsch. Sie war wundervoll.)<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>So, I'll sing Hallelujah,</em><br/>
<em><span></span>You were an angel in the shape of my mum</em><br/>
<em><span></span>When I fell down you'd be there holding me up</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Spread your wings as you go, when God takes you back</em><br/>
<em><span></span>He'll say, "Hallelujah, you're home."</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Als er wieder auf beiden Füßen stand erwartete er, dass sie sich von seinem Griff befreien würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen und nickte in Richtung des Universums am Ende des Flurs.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Okay?“ Meinte sie den ersten Schritt in die Richtung oder seine Hand, die nicht mehr für sich war? Beides war ihm fremd, aber nicht unerträglich.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <em>Hallelujah,</em><br/>
<em><span></span>You were an angel in the shape of my mum</em><br/>
<em><span></span>You got to see the person I have become</em><br/>
<em><span></span>Spread your wings and I know</em><br/>
<em><span></span>That when God took you back, he said, "Hallelujah, you're home."</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Okay.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>